Lucia Nanami
Lucia Nanami is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series Mermaid Melody. She is the Princess of the North Pacific Ocean and is the Keeper of the Pink Pearl. She is also the main love interest of Kaito Domoto. Personality Lucia has a very upbeat personality and she is generally optimistic. She has a very loving and caring heart and is always seeing the good in others. However, Lucia can be slightly jealous sometimes whenever Kaito is close towards another girl and doesn't seem to care about her feelings. Lucia is also known to be rather clumsy on several occasions. Lucia can also be rather oblivious as she remains unaware whenever other boys have feelings towards her. Lucia can also be very sensitive and cries often during hard or intense situations. However, Lucia can be stern and serious whenever any danger threatens the ocean or the Mermaid Princesses. Lucia is also loyal towards her friends and will do anything she can to help if they are troubled by something. Appearence While Lucia is a mermaid, she has the power to become a human, but whenever she comes into contact with water, she instantly turns back into her mermaid form. In Lucia's Mermaid Form, she has long blonde hair and wears in pigtails, light blue eyes and a pink tail. Lucia also wears a pink sea shell bra and pink bracelets. In her Human form, Lucia's appearance is altered as she has dirty blonde hair with red ribbons that keeps her hair slightly tied up. Her eyes also change colour as she gains brown eyes. When Lucia transforms into her First Idol Form, Lucia has a sleeveless pink top and skirt and wears pink boots and gloves. Lucia's Second Idol Form, looks similar with a few altercations as she gains more frills and a bright red ribbon appears on her back. Lucia is also shown to constantly wear a pink sea shell necklace that contains her Pink Pearl which is the source of Lucia's powers to transform into her Idol Forms. Background Lucia is the Princess of the underwater mermaid kingdom in the North Pacific Ocean and is the keeper of the Pink Pearl. Lucia's pearl is very important as it allows her to transform into a special Idol Form, can control her voice and has the right of passage to become an official adult. However, when Lucia was a child, she went above to the surface world and came across a cruise ship and noticed fireworks. Lucia began to sing and was soon noticed by a young boy once he heard her beautiful singing. The young boy discovered her to be a mermaid, but suddenly a giant wave had appeared, causing the ship to sink and the boy to fall into the ocean. Lucia manage to rescue him and bring him back to shore, but he still hadn't regained consciousness. In order to save his life, Lucia gave him her Pink Pearl and the boy had soon awaken, while Lucia had also fallen in love with him. Several years later, Lucia and some her loyal companions decided it was time that Lucia retrieve her pearl and went above to the surface world to try and find it. In order to properly find it, the Pearl Piari Hotel was opened where Lucia began living with her loyal penguin friend, Hippo and fellow mermaids Nikora and Madame Taki. However, unknown to Lucia, mysterious occurrences were happening in the ocean and that was one of the reasons why they needed to retrieve her pearl to prevent the future dangers. Lucia managed to find and retrieve her pearl while discovering the young boy's identity as Kaito Domoto. Later, Lucia had discovered the dangers in the ocean and had soon met and began to work together with fellow Mermaid Princesses Hanon and Rina, to stop the dangers of the undersea kingdoms. Relationships Kaito Domoto When Lucia was younger, she met Kaito on the surface and saved his life after his sink sank from a collision with a giant wave. However, when Kaito still hadn't regained consciousness after saving him, Lucia gave him her Pink Pearl to save his life and he had soon awaken. Ever since, Lucia has never forgotten Kaito and has been in love with him. Eventually, several years later, Lucia returned to surface to retrieve her Pink Pearl. Later, Lucia and Kaito had reunited together on the beach, but neither of them had recognised each other after all the years apart. Rihito Amagi Rihito Amagi is Michal's older brother and is an orchestra conducter. He is introduced in the second season alongside his sister and becomes a close companion to Lucia, comforting due to heartbreak of Kaito's amnesia and his growing relationship with his sister. Sakiya Sakiya is the Western Surfer Champion who develops a crush on Lucia. Ryo Gallery Promotional Pictures Lucia & Kaito Promotional Pic (4).jpg Lucia & Kaito Promotional Pic (3).jpg Lucia & Kaito Promotional Pic (2).jpg Lucia & Kaito Promotional Pic (1).jpg Mermaid Melody Couples.jpg Lucia & Kaito Promotional Pic (14).jpg Lucia & Kaito Promotional Pic (13).jpg Lucia & Kaito Promotional Pic (12).jpg Lucia & Kaito Promotional Pic (11).jpg Lucia & Kaito Promotional Pic (10).jpg Lucia & Kaito Promotional Pic (9).jpg Lucia & Kaito Promotional Pic (8).jpg Lucia & Kaito Promotional Pic (7).jpg Lucia & Kaito Promotional Pic (5).jpg Lucia & Kaito Promotional Pic (15).jpg Lucia & Kaito Promotional Pic (16).jpg Lucia & Kaito Promotional Pic (17).jpg Lucia & Kaito Promotional Pic (18).jpg Lucia & Kaito Promotional Pic (19).jpg Lucia & Kaito Promotional Pic (20).jpg Mermaid Melody Lucia & Kaito S1E1 (1).png Lucia & Kaito S1E1 (2).png Lucia & Kaito S1E1 (3).png Lucia & Kaito S1E1 (4).png Lucia & Kaito S1E1 (5).png Lucia & Kaito S1E1 (6).png Lucia & Kaito S1E1 (7).png Lucia & Kaito S1E2 (1).png Lucia & Kaito S1E2 (2).png Lucia & Kaito S1E2 (3).png Lucia & Kaito S1E2 (4).png Lucia & Kaito S1E2 (5).png Lucia & Kaito S1E2 (6).png Lucia & Kaito S1E4.png Lucia & Kaito S1E5 (1).png Lucia & Kaito S1E5 (2).png Lucia & Kaito S1E5 (3).png Lucia & Kaito S1E5 (4).png Lucia & Kaito S1E5 (5).png Lucia & Kaito S1E5.png Lucia & Kaito S1E5 (6).png Lucia & Kaito S1E5 (7).png Lucia & Kaito First Kiss (Mermaid Form) S1E5.png Lucia & Kaito S1E5 (8).png Lucia & Kaito S1E5 (9).png Lucia & Kaito S1E5 (10).png Lucia & Kaito S1E6 (1).png Lucia & Kaito First Kiss S1E6.png Lucia & Kaito S1E6 (2).png Lucia & Kaito S1E6 (3).png Lucia & Kaito S1E6 (4).png Lucia & Kaito S1E6 (5).png Lucia & Kaito S1E6 (6).png Lucia & Kaito S1E13 (1).png Lucia & Kaito S1E13 (2).png Lucia & Kaito S1E13 (3).png Lucia & Kaito S1E13 (4).png Lucia & Kaito S1E13 (5).png Lucia & Kaito S1E13 (6).png Lucia & Kaito S1E17 (1).png Lucia & Kaito S1E17 Kiss (1).png Lucia & Kaito S1E17 Kiss (2).png Lucia & Kaito S1E17 (2).png Lucia & Kaito S1E24 (1).png Lucia & Kaito S1E24 (2).png Lucia & Kaito S1E24 (3).png Lucia & Kaito S1E24 (4).png Lucia & Kaito S2E8.png Lucia & Kaito Kiss S2E8 (1).png Lucia & Kaito Kiss S2E8 (2).png Lucia & Kaito S1E28 (1).png Lucia & Kaito S1E28 (2).png Lucia & Kaito S1E31 (1).png Lucia & Kaito S1E31 (2).png Lucia & Kaito S1E31 (3).png Lucia & Kaito S1E31 (4).png Lucia & Kaito S1E31 (5).png Lucia & Kaito S1E31 (6).png Lucia & Kaito S1E33 (1).png Lucia & Kaito S1E33 (2).png Lucia & Kaito Dream S1E40 (1).png Lucia & Kaito Dream S1E40 (2).png Lucia & Kaito Dream S1E40 (3).png Lucia & Kaito Dream S1E40 (4).png Lucia & Kaito Dream S1E40 (5).png Lucia & Kaito Dream S1E40 (6).png Lucia & Kaito S1E44 (1).png Lucia & Kaito S1E44 (2).png Lucia & Kaito S1E44 (3).png Lucia & Kaito S1E44 (4).png Lucia & Kaito Kiss Attempt S1E44.png Lucia & Kaito S1E44 (5).png Lucia & Kaito S1E44 (6).png Lucia & Kaito S1E46 (12).png Lucia & Kaito S1E46 (10).png Lucia & Kaito S1E46 (11).png Lucia & Kaito S1E46 (1).jpg Lucia & Kaito S1E46 (2).jpg Lucia & Kaito S1E46 (3).jpg Lucia & Kaito S1E46 (4).jpg Lucia & Kaito S1E46 (5).jpg Lucia & Kaito S1E46 (6).jpg Lucia & Kaito S1E46 (7).jpg Lucia & Kaito S1E46 (8).jpg Lucia & Kaito S1E46 (9).jpg Lucia & Kaito S1E52 (1).png Lucia & Kaito S1E52 (2).png Lucia & Kaito S1E52 (3).png Lucia & Kaito S1E52 (4).png Lucia & Kaito S1E52 (5).png Lucia & Kaito S1E52 (6).png Lucia & Kaito S1E52 (7).png Lucia & Kaito S1E52 (8).png Lucia & Kaito S1E52 (9).png Lucia & Kaito Kiss S1E52.png Lucia & Kaito S1E31.jpg Mermaid Melody Pure Lucia & Kaito S2E1 (1).png Lucia & Kaito S2E1 (2).png Lucia & Kaito S2E1 (3).png Lucia & Kaito S2E1 (4).png Lucia & Kaito S2E1 (5).png Lucia & Kaito S2E1 (6).png Lucia & Kaito S2E1 (7).png Lucia & Kaito S2E1 (8).png Lucia & Kaito Kiss S2E21.jpg Lucia & Kaito S2E32 (1).png Lucia & Kaito S2E32 (2).png Lucia & Kaito S2E32 (3).png Lucia & Kaito S2E32 (4).png Lucia & Kaito S2E32 (5).png Lucia & Kaito Kiss S2E32.png Lucia & Kaito S2E32 (6).png Lucia & Kaito S2E39.jpg Trivia * Lucia's main songs are Splash Dreams and Koi wa Nandaro. * Lucia is very talent in making jewellery. * Lucia is a talented cook as she is known to make bentos for Kaito whenever he goes surfing. * Lucia's most precious possession is the ring that Kaito gave her that also symbolise's his love for Lucia. External Links *Lucia Nanami - Mermaid Melody Wiki *Lucia and Kaito Relationship - Mermaid Melody Wiki Category:Female Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Princess Category:Love Triangle Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Possible Romance Category:Comical Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest